


Sacrifice

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Slade Wilson remained imprisoned on Lian Yu until his demise. But eleven years after Oliver began his crusade, Slade's son Jericho wants much more than simply revenge. He demands that Oliver suffer immensely. After all of Oliver's hope is snatched away, Jericho vows that the Green Arrow will die at his own bare hands. Oliver has to sacrifice his own life or his family. Felicity knows him in her bones. The question is after an unplanned blessing, where does the Queen family go from here?





	

( _GIF via[source](http://felicitys.tumblr.com/post/152246368346/first-look-at-emily-bett-rickards-and-josh-dallas) from a behind-the-scenes sneak peek of Emily Bett Rickards' upcoming short film [Sidekick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRdpVM30PPM)_.)

Felicity rummaged through the open refrigerator door, finding a sealed red container Oliver's delicious cordon bleu in there. She plucked a neon green sticky note, and labeled it like he had asked her earlier in the day. Her ears honed in on a loud clink just above them, and her heart started racing like a jaguar ready to pounce on its prey. God, lately happy times were far and few between. Jericho Wilson didn't want to simply avenge his father. He wanted to accomplish what Slade couldn't, and he vowed that the Green Arrow would meet his demise at his own bare hands. But first, he was going to make him suffer. Phase one was staging another Undertaking, taking away his beloved Star City piece by piece, neighborhood by neighborhood until there was nothing left. Jericho would have a kingdom of burnt ashes, but it would be worth it in the end for him. Some asked why? The answer, overwhelming power, not just over Oliver or the city. But power he would gain from every single adversary Oliver and his scrawny little friends had faced. Power earned by fear stuck in the hearts of every man, woman, and child he'd managed to murder over the past five months. Not everyone had superpowers like Barry, Kara, and Clark. The problem was that Oliver was beating the streets with nothing but his mind, wits, body, will, and thankfully some bad ass tech from his wife. However, eleven years could really take their toll on an already tortured, weathered, beaten down body. Oliver was growing older and slower. Felicity was surprised that insanely stubborn man of hers hadn't had to get his bad knee replaced. The Green Arrow barely got his wife and kids away from a bomb threat concocted by Jericho Wilson himself. 

At the sound of a zipline, Felicity ordered her stepson, "William, go upstairs."

"Five more minutes, Felicity. I need to study before my driver's permit test."

She wished she could laugh at that. He was still so young and so very innocent. Their home was just on the outskirts of Star City. Oliver, Samantha, and Felicity all managed to keep the Green Arrow's world away from William's for the most part. There was an incident six weeks ago with a kidnapping and bomb threat, but William still didn't recognize that the Green Arrow was actually his own father. William was a usually smart kid. He had an inkling of what was going on in the world around him, especially considering all the constant chaos. Though, he thought it was best that he kept his mouth shut until all his parents were ready to tell him the truth. She wished she could smile again, but worry wracked her body. It mingled with her frustration. She needed to keep the kids safe while Oliver was out on the streets.

"William, go upstairs _now_." She commanded ardently, "And take your little brother and sister with you."

"What's-What's going on? You're scaring me."

Despite that, he instantly did what he was asked. Luckily, over the years William developed some of his father's strength, nearly matching Oliver's size when he was at his physical pique, though the sixteen year old still had a little ways to go. He carried his sleep six and four year old siblings in one arm each like a sack of potatoes, jostling them awake slightly.

"Hmm..." Tommy blinked, murmuring groggily, "Airplane ride?"

"Yay," His sister mumbled sleepily, still nearly on the cusp of a barely woken state.

Oliver's key unlocked the door as he stepped inside in his home, wearing civilian clothes - a light gray sweatshirt and as Felicity called them "dad jeans" with some outdated black sneakers.

"Hey," He greeted softly, face crumpling in confusion at the sight before him. "Um, what's going on in here?"

Still holding on tightly to his siblings, William grunted, "Ask, Felicity. She was the one who was just freaking out."

"I'm sorry, Buddy. I-I don't know what to say." His stepmother started to apologize. "I can ta..."

"No, no." William offered, exhaling a sharp breath, "Ugh, I'll take the munchkins upstairs while you two talk. Same shit, same drill every Wednesday night."

His father piped up, practically shouting, "William Connor Clayton, don't you dare talk to your stepmother that way."

"William said a bad word," Mia gasped. "Naughty."

"Stop it!" Tommy shouted, demanding. "Stop fighting. It's not nice!"

"Sorry, Felicity." He grumbled, turning his back to her as he walked towards the stairs, "Yo, rugrats. Don't worry about a thing. You two go back to sleep. I gotcha."

Despite being just six years old, Tommy was very perceptive, "They're fighting again."

"We're just going to have a talk, Bubba." Oliver mentioned, and that was partially true. The couple often engaged in a usually loud, angry talk.

"I don't like when Mommy and Daddy fight." Mia continued, resting her blonde curls in the crook of her brother's neck, "It gives them sad, red eyes."

Her mother reiterated, "We're just talking, baby girl. I promise."

William brought his siblings upstairs, but Oliver and Felicity certainly weren't going to be those parents whose own kid took over the job for them. After empty promises of "We're fine. Go back to sleep." a story, and a back rub, the littlest Queens were out like a light. That followed a lecture on responsibility and how to properly speak to the ones we love, William understood. And that time he really meant it when he apologized to his stepmother. Not even ten minutes later, did Oliver find his eldest son with his bedroom light still on and a large paperback driver's handbook blanketing his chest. Oliver tossed the book aside on Will's messy desk, threw a gray blanket over his son, turned off the light, and quietly he closed the door shut with a snick. Oliver descended the stairs, returning to the kitchen where Felicity was harshly scrubbing a blue plate.

"Hey," Her husband warned, standing at a distance, careful to not frighten her. Lately, Oliver's presence or lack thereof around Felicity made him feel like he was spooking a horse. "It's just me."

"So I've heard." She noted dismissively, not even bothering to turn around, "You want something to eat? The kids and I left you some chicken."

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Okay." His wife got straight to the point, deciding to meet his gaze as she made her way over to the kitchen island. "I don't wanna fight tonight."

He concurred, lacing their fingertips together, "I don't wanna fight either."

"God. This tension in our marriage. This isn't us. This was never us." Felicity pointed out, resting against the doorway to the living room, "So why do these little arguments keep happening?"

"Things are tougher out there than they've ever been, Felicity. I think we let it trickle over too much in here, in our home, where we're supposed to be a team in our marriage, our mission, and our lives."

"Yeah, well... Lately, neither of us have been acting like that, and even the kids can see it. " She chuckled bitterly, taking a seat atop the couch, "I swore to myself after my parents got divorced, I would never let my kids see that kind of anger and pain because it only results in more anger and pain."

"I know." He stepped behind her. She held back tears at the feel his chest against her back. His hands kneaded the knots in her shoulders for a brief moment. Felicity had so much bottled up emotions that she was about to burst. "So in order to fix that issue, in order to fix us now before it's too late we need to talk to each other- honestly, openly until everything's off the table."

Oliver rounded the couch, pulled Felicity into his arms, and sat them down together.

"I love you." His wife cried, voice trembling along with her mouth, "forever and always. You know that right?"

Oliver nodded as he repeated with sincerity, brushing her hot, salty tears away with the pads of his thumbs,  "I love you, forever and always. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Felicity croaked as more tears proceeded to stream down her cheeks. She brushed her nose against his, shutting her eyes as she waited for him to speak.

Caressing her arms clad in a white cardigan, her husband asked gently, "What happened tonight?"

"Mm," She bit her bottom lip, forcing a small smile, "I could ask you the same question, Hon."

"Felicity, Honey." He urged, enunciating every single syllable of his wife's name. "Please. _Please_. Talk to me."

Her nose prodded his chest. Her answer was muffled against his chest, "When you came home tonight, I thought it was Jericho or one of his goons, and I got nervous. I know that I've been jumpy lately, but I just can't shake the feeling knowing that spawn of all that is evil is out there with an army behind him."

He held on to her tightly, and she knew why. Felicity knew why he wasn't saying anything. He couldn't always ensure that she or the kids would be safe anymore. Not with how things were now  The warehouse kidnapping with the bomb six weeks ago proved that. He was one man, trying to protect a city filled with thousands of innocent people. But of course, his family came first, and he would do whatever, _whatever_ it took to protect them. Yes, he had a team. but they had their own demons to battle. Thea was appointed Deputy Mayor by Mayor Quentin Lance all the while trying to stay sober after Cheshire turned Arsenal against them. An addict needed a reason to stay sober. Curtis was morning the loss of his beloved husband and daughter Michelle after a car accident. He needed time to feel, to grieve, and to process. Rene was beaten beyond belief by some of his own buddies in the armed forces, who had gone rogue at the will of Jericho. He had been recuperating for weeks at Starling General Hospital. Evelyn donned a new code name- Tigress, a vigilante who was now sworn to protect Up City. Rory was literally off in another dimension with John Constantine, trying to hone his gift of magic rags. Dig expanded his crusade beyond the galaxies after a purple alien bestowed upon him with his own Green Lantern ring, so now the Green Arrow was one man, fighting to save the city with only Overwatch by his side.

"You're safe now. I'm here, and I have you. I promise." Her husband said reverently. To be honest, it was all he had, all he could promise Felicity in this very moment in time.

 His hands carded through her naturally wavy hair, breathing in the scent of her skin before he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Her legs squeezed the sides of his torso so tightly that Oliver had to bite back a grunt. The recent bruising from tonight's mission didn't make matters any better, but he understood that she needed this. Felicity needed this sense of being together, and he needed it too because he didn't know how many more moments- just of the two of them- that he would get to have in his life.

Her hands clung to his shoulders before she spoke in a soft whisper. "Your turn. What happened out there tonight?"

Oliver informed, looking her straight in the eyes, "Jericho's gone to ground, but I had a little run-in with one of his buddies."

"How little?" Felicity suspected in disbelief, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Ugh." He grunted painfully as her hands found a tender spot, "Jonathan Crane was nothing I couldn't handle on my own."

"You're hurt."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Felicity should've known from the second he so much as grunted at her touch.

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

" _Show me_." His wife ordered, gesturing for him to remove his sweatshirt.

"Baby." He smiled, shrugging off. "It's just some bruising and a minor flesh wound."

When he pulled off his sweatshirt, he was telling the truth. Still, it looked painful. Despite Oliver's protests, Felicity got him a few packs of ice for his sides, and she patched up his flesh wound in a jiffy.

She quipped playfully, "You're worse than Mia at the dentist's office."

"Sorry." He smiled, happiness shown his face from his dimples to his azure eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Grabbing his stubbly chin, his wife reminded, "I'm your girl."

"Always," Oliver added, kissing the gems on her rings.

A half hour had gone by, and at the time the bruising on Oliver's torso only looked bad. Reddish purple spots adorned his ribs, but unfortunately Oliver and Felicity knew he suffered so much worse in Hell from the worst kinds of people, one of which they could believe had a son until they saw him with their own eyes.

"Oliver." Felicity called out as he retrieved a gray hoodie from the coat closet, "There's something else we need to talk about."

Plopping back down on the couch, worry quickly blazed through him, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." She assured, clearing her throat, "It's just, um, do you remember six weeks ago after the mission we, uh..."

"Got reacquainted in the back of the van. Uh-huh. What are you getting at, Hon?"

Reacquainted was a definite understatement. Quentin decided to the kids home while Oliver and Felicity created a profile on the Queen family's kidnapper and worked up on an analysis on the diffused bomb in hopes that it would give them any clues about Jericho's next target. It started with Oliver ripping off a sleeve of his black t-shirt to patch up a graze on Felicity's shoulder. It continued with hot, hard, and quick life-affirming sex in the back of the van that made her scream the second time that night for an entirely different reason. It ended with them both panting, sweaty, satisfied, and breathless as a pink flush blanketing their skin after only twenty minutes.

Felicity admitted in a haste, "I'm pregnant again."

"I know." Oliver was wearing a broad, toothy grin.

Oh, that little motherfucker. Oliver's shit-eating grin remained plastered on his face.

"You know?" She questioned, slapping his thigh.

"Ow!"

"How did you find out?"

"I saw your pregnancy test in the trash this morning when I took out the garbage."

Damn it, Felicity had forgotten about the trash can in their master bathroom.

Grabbing his hands, she observed her husband's expression, "Are you happy about it?"

"Very," He reassured with a nod.

"Really?" Felicity doubted, pursing her lips cutely, "Because we didn't plan on raising four kids. I must've have forgotten to take my birth control pill that night and well, it's not the Green Arrow carries condoms in his back pocket. How are we...?"

"Felicity." Her husband interrupted, cupping her face. "We'll figure it out."

"With Jericho out there, I don't know how we can possibly rest let alone prepare for a fourth kid."

"Just know that when the time comes, I'll do whatever it takes to protect our family and our home."

"Oliver, he wants to kill you. His goons are putting up innocent people for slaughter."

"I know." He remembered gravely, vowing, "But I'm gonna beat him - no matter the cost. As long as you and the kids are all safe, it's gonna be just fine."

Her voice cracked as she feared, "I don't doubt that you can beat him, but I am terrified that you won't kill him because that's not who you are anymore. We know that he's also a minor, just a little older than William, so the thought of that has to be weighing, but he's pure evil."

Sighing, Oliver requested, "If things get even worse here, I want you to promise me that you'll take the kids to our safe house near Momument Point. Samantha and Thea are the only other two people that know about it. Quentin's got a safe house in Ivy Town, and he promised to keep your mom safe."

"Oliver, you're starting to scare me. What are you planning on doing? I mean, we know this kid is infused with a combination of Mirakuru and Stardust."

"Felicity." His tone was insistent, "Promise me, no matter bad things get, you'll go there with or without me."

"I can't leave you. I won't. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Listen, don't worry about it now. Think of the kids, and promise me you'll all go to the safe house with or without me."

Tears poked at her bright blue eyes, yet she acknowledged, "Okay."

"Thank you."

Oliver also showed his gratitude when his lips collided against hers in an ardent kiss. She could sense that something was bothering him, but right now all she wanted to do was be with him in every way possible. No more fighting. No more talking. Just the two of them surrounded by the nothing, but crackling fire and each other. She slid out of her white cardigan in a haste. His calloused hands were such a sharp contrast to the soft silk of her chocolate brown tank top. Meeting her gaze, Oliver wordlessly asked for permission before he yanked off her shirt. Their lips met again. She smiled into the kiss, and he sucked playfully on her lower lip. His hoodie joined her cardigan and tank top on the white shag carpet in a matter of seconds. Both of their jeans soon followed as did their underwear and his body blanketed hers carefully, not putting too much pressure on a baby bump that would soon be there in a few weeks. The firelight danced around their bare skin. Their lips curled in simultaneous sweet smiles. Her hands gently explored the expanse of back, narrowly avoiding his injuries at his shoulder and sides.

"I love you so much, Oliver."

"I love you and our family more than anything in the world, Felicity."

Her legs bracketed his lower waist, thrusting her hips emptily. They wanted to build their pleasure, so they simply kept it at kissing and occasional thrusting to give them both a spark of some much needed friction. Her mouth found hers again, and it was like their lips never left each other. The couple practically breathed in the same air. Felicity's hands carded through her husband's darkened spiky blonde locks, scratching slightly. On that note, Oliver pulled away a bit, brushing his nose against hers. Suddenly, his hand gripped her hip while the other pinned her wrists above her head.

Her blonde waves splayed out over a couch cushion before she craned her neck, "Oliver, I wanted to..."

"Shh." Her husband shushed, his breath tickling her ear before he played with cartilage piercing, "I've got you."

His mouth almost mindlessly began its journey down her bare body. He started at the column of her neck, paying extra special attention to her pulse point when he left a barely visible hickey. His tongue grazed the small mark in consolation. His kisses ventured over her torso, taking his sweet time with her voluptuous, yet increasingly sensitive breasts. When his mouth enveloped the nipple as his hand palmed the other one. She just about lost it, biting her lip so relentlessly that Oliver was afraid she'd draw blood. Her breath came out in noisy pants as he pulled away once more. His lips lingered on her belly, etching another heartfelt "I love you" for both her and their unborn baby. His mouth traveled further and further until he kissed her pubic bone, settling right above her opening. His gaze flickered up hers, and his mitigated blue eyes made her feel as hazy as the rising wet heat emanating from her core. Felicity could feel his lips curl into a smile against her skin. One hand sneaked between the couch and her back, caressing her scars, which nearly felt erogenous to her now as his scars did to him. His hand stopped skimming her back right before he thrust his fingers inside her. She had to intake a sharp breath as his fingers pumped in and out slowly. This was nothing like the fast, hard, desperate pace he had previous set in the van six weeks ago. This was quite the opposite. He was tentative, careful, slow, and so very tender. Though, no matter how they did it, hard fucking or slow lovemaking, their love for each other was always there, always present - no matter where they were. Her walls squeezed his fingers more snugly, and Felicity started writhing frantically against the increasingly maddening ministrations of his hand. Whimpers escaped her lips, no longer able to hold back anymore.

As Oliver's tongue swiped against the swollen pearl of her clit as he thrust in harder, subsequently crooking his fingers at a special spot, she lost it. Her back arched into him. Her walls pulsed around so deliciously, and her pleasure seeped down to his hand. He appreciatively sucked his fingers clean.

" _Oh...Oh God!_ " She keened, and he waited until her erratic breathing slowed to silence her moans, "That was amazing. _Mmph_."

They engaged in a languid, sloppy kiss before her hand found his cock, lining up him to her entrance. Though at this point in their marriage, he would have found it with his eyes closed and has done so before. Much like his fingers, he again set an initially slow and gentle pace. He took his time easing in and out of her slowly, so slowly, Felicity grew more and frustrated. Her hips met his with her own little hard thrusts, and that was when he finally decided to pick up the pace. The dying firelight cast shadows all around, but the visuals didn't matter much in the hear of the moment. All that mattered was feeling.  Oliver's fingers dug into her thigh when he lifted her leg up higher positioning it closer to her chest. His pace was harder and more frantic. The change in angle made him sink into her even deeper. Heat spread throughout her body when Felicity reached her end again, muffling her guttural moans as she nipped at his shoulder blade. Oliver thrust in a few more times before pleasure overtook every fiber of his being, starting as a mere tingle at the base of his spine.

He growled beside her neck, " _Fuck, Felicity_."

Her nails raked over his scarred back, making him purr like a kitten. She caressed the arrow branding mark as he skimmed her very first bullet wound. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, ensconcing Felicity in his hot, sweaty body while she did the same to him. For a while, they said nothing. They didn't need to say anything at all. Their heartbeats drummed against each other in a harmonious rhythm. Felicity pushed against Oliver's chest gently, mindful of his ribs because she wanted to get dressed. With their rumpled clothes back on, Oliver threw another log on the fire while Felicity picked up one of Tommy's action figures. Fittingly, it was none other than the Green Arrow. Felicity retreated back to the doorway between the kitchen and living room, observing her husband's actions. Mia was right. Her daddy did get sad, eyes even though they didn't get entangled in much of a fight.

Felicity mentioned, noting, "The Green Arrow's their hero, every one of the kids."

"I'd like to think we both are. Wouldn't you?" Oliver continued, standing beside his wife. "Are you sure you're alright? Was I too..? Is the baby..?"

"Apart from those last two questions." She stated in an almost accusatory fashion, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Because I have seen that look in your eyes since you were about to sacrifice yourself to Slade were words left unspoken in the air between them. 

Her husband answered gruffly, "I'm fine."

"Oliver, do not treat me like I'm other people."

He challenged, desperately trying to keep his tone even, "Felicity, if you have something to say to me. Just say it."

She bristled, backing him against the wall, "The antidote didn't work for the crazy mess of super drugs in his system didn't work yet, so tell me how do you plan on taking out Jericho?"

"I don't."

And there it was, the truth. Well, part of it.

"Oliver, please don't tell me that you're planning on doing the same stupid tactic you tried with Slade. Please."

"Stupid?"

Oliver couldn't be offended by that because he knew it was.

His wife reminded, "One of the reasons I fell in love with you is because you always find another way. We can figure out another plan together because you have three kids, who need their father. And they have an amazing one who loves more than my own father ever loved me. Plus, we have another one on the way, so I'm not letting you do. I love you, and I never wanna feel like I'm losing you again. In fact, I demand when the time comes, decades from now that I go first."

"Felicity, you know I can't promise you that. I turn myself over to Jericho. I end this vendetta. He wants to kill me, so let him. He'll get his revenge, and you and the kids will be safe. His reign of terror on this city ends with my death."

"I don't accept that, and you shouldn't either. You can't." A shiver wracked her body. Felicity hugged herself, voice breaking. "If I accepted life like that, I never would have moved three thousand miles away, and I would've become a cocktail waitress like my mother. I never would've gone to work at Queen Consolidated. I never would've believed some crazy guy in a hood who showed me that I can be more than just an IT girl. I never wouldn't met and married, the real you, and we wouldn't have this beautiful, growing family that we do now."

"I know all this, Honey. I do." Oliver acknowledged, holding her hand. "But sometimes I survey the streets now and wonder what the Hell did we really accomplish out there?"

"Then keep fighting, fight to live, for us, for our family."

"Felicity, I love you. You and the kids make me feel like the happiest man on earth, even when times are darkest."

"No!" His wife shouted, breaking into a fit of tears, "Don't say it like that. Don't say it like it's the last time you'll ever get to tell me those things because it isn't. It isn't."

Oliver reminded, reciting, "Someone once told me the essence of heroism is to die."

"But that's not your destiny." She cried, "And I know our destiny is to grow old together and have grandkids and I-I can't lose you."

"I'll always be with you, my love, even if I can't physically be there."

His free hand settled right over her beating heart, one that was beating for three things: herself, their unborn baby, and her husband. He decided his fate, and because of that he couldn't look at his wife as he walked away from her. Her hand gripped his tightly, letting it linger in midair for a second as he left her standing there alone while he went to check on the kids. A mixture of tiredness, worry, and fear rocked her very being. She held herself as worry shown on her face, lines prominent from her lips to her forehead as she cried in such a deep state of sadness. Felicity allowed herself that one moment, to feel, to give into the weight of his stupid , stupid decision. But then she remembered Oliver had other people who cared about him too. A day later she called in a favor from Dig who shot him with a tranq dart, and dragged his mopey ass back to the bunker. Weeks later, it took some time. But Curtis and Felicity were finally able to devise a viable antidote for the Mirakuru/Stardust mixture that worked.

Felicity told her husband adamantly, their hands drifting down to her baby bump. "Oliver Jonas Queen, if you ever think of doing something crazy like that again..."

"You'll do something even crazier to stop me?" Oliver surmised, pecking her cheek.

"Hm, damn right I will, mister."

He huffed out a laugh, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Jericho was gone, and life wasn't immediately rainbows and butterflies after his imminent demise. Star City had to rebuild, grow, and change. And with Mayor Lance and Deputy Mayor Queen at the helm, they could do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
